Bless The Strange Dreams
by joanamidena
Summary: HijiOki. Okita Sougo has a strange dream and asks Gin's help. Yaoi. Dadicated to Livytaan.


This is dedicated to Livy (or Sado-Livy :B) HijiOki, my first one --- OMG, I love them sooo much!

Riiza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okita Sougo wasn't a common visit. Not at all. The sadist member of the Shisengumi was rarely seen off-duty, or not sleeping on the job/ trying to kill Hijikata. So it surprised a lot that Gintoki found him there, at his door.

- Ahn? Souichirou-kun?

- My name is Sougo.

- Oh, yeah, Takashi-kun.

- The name is Sougo.

- Yep, yep. So, what's the matter?

- Can we go inside, boss?

- Oh. Yeah, sure.

They got inside. Okita seemed uncomfortable, and he was the kind of person who could become comfortable in any place. Or at least, comfortable enough to take a nap or explode the whole place with a bazooka. Mumbling something about his unfinished Shounen Jump, Gin lied down on the sofa, waiting for Okita to say the reason of visiting. The other guy sat down, in front of Gin.

- Well boss. You know. I had a.. _strange_ dream – said the sadist, after a while.

- Oh really? – mumbled Gintoki. – Congratulations. You've reached puberty.

- It was not _this_ kind of strange dream! – exclaimed Okita, but then he added- No, it was, but that's not the problem. The problem is the person that was in the dream.

- It was not Sacchan was she? I know that you both get pretty well but she doesn't like you.

- No, it wasn't Sacchan!

- Who do you think I'm? Freud? – asked the curly-haired-man.- I'll not know who are you talking about until you've said it to me!

- It was.. Hijikata-san...

- Really? – for Okita's surprise, Gintoki didn't seem to see a real problem on it. – I didn't know that Soichirou-kun had a mayonese fetish.

- I don't have mayonese fetish. And I don't want you to judge it, boss. I want some guide for how to proceed.

- The first thing you have to do – started Gin, looking annoyed. – Is to admit your feelings to yourself.

- Okay… I hate Hijikata-san.

- Not like this, your dumbass.

- Let me try again. – Okita said after some seconds. – I hate Hijikata-san _very_ much

- So you normally have those dreams with people you hate? – stated the pseudo-piscanalyst.

- I don't like Hijikata-san. –said Okita in a very enthusiastic way. _Too_ enthusiastic.

- We're talking about lustful feelings, not love. And the second thing is to admit your feelings to the person in question.

- I'll not tell Hijikata-san that I had a dream about him, specially _that_ kind of dream.

- Then you'll never solve the problem. – argued Gin, pretty tired of the conversation and very willing to go back to his Shounen Jump.- The time is over. Is 3000 yens for the appointment.

-Wait, what? – Sougo could not believe. – I'm not paying you!

- Well, so we've no deal. I want payback for the wise observations I did.

- There wasn't anything wise. It didn't help at all. – Okita got up and out of the house, slamming the door.

- Don't slam the door, your useless child. – mumbled Gin, going back to his beloved Shounen Jump.

When Okita Sougo got back to the Shisengumi's place, he was still thinking about Gin words. "Admit my feeling to him…" He was a little bit off, so he didn't realize that the room he was entering were not his own.

-What are you doing here Sougo? –asked the voiceof the real owner, Hijikata Toushirou

Sougo couldn't help to stay in shock for a few seconds. But then he answered.

- I wanted to tell you that I hate you very much.

- Oh, really?- said Hijikata approaching Sougo. – This have no connection with the things I heard you moaning last night, have it?

- Don't misunderstand your pervert mind with me, Hijikata-san.

Am I realy misunderstanding things, Sougo? – and as he said that he got more close to Okita than he'd ever got. – Don't you ever thought that I might want it too?

And then they lips met. They were stuck into each other, and Okita didn't seem to be bothered about that damn dream anymore, he was more interested in the way that Hijkata's hands were running around him and the way that himself was answering with his own hands. Without letting him go, Hijikata closed the door of the room, insinuating that they were supposed to keep going.

- But just one thing Sougo…

- Yeah?

- No killing until we're finished!


End file.
